This invention relates generally to interlocking panels having keyed mortise and tenon joints and assemblies of panels having through mortise and through loose tenon joints, and more particularly relates to assemblies of such interlocking panels to form interlocking modules, and more specifically relates to modular display cases with interlocking modules having such interlocking panels.
Conventional modular display cases are typically assembled from laser cut interlocking pieces, such as interlocking plastic boxes, for example that must be either glued or otherwise bonded together, or must be mechanically attached to one another, such as with screws or other types of fasteners. Traditional modular structures formed from wood panels having keyed mortise and tenon joints typically are large and heavy due to the size and thickness of supports and shelving used, and lack suitable windows or transparency. When such modular structures are formed of wood with keyed mortise and tenon joints, the typical key is wedge-shaped, making assembly and disassembly of modular display structures difficult and painstakingly tedious. Keyed mortise and tenon joint modular display cases formed of other materials such as metal or acrylic, for example, are disadvantageous because the typical key is wedge-shaped, and when such materials other than wood are used, the friction between the key and the panel is reduced, destabilizing the joint.
One system for assembling interlocking structures is known that includes interlocking hollow rectangular toy building blocks having cylindrical projections that interlock with one or more tubular projections on other toy building blocks, allowing the toy building blocks to be quickly and easily connected with relatively little force, but also allowing the connected toy building blocks to be disassembled with relatively little force.
A method for fabricating a modular foam container such as for storing and transporting game pieces utilizes a laser cutting apparatus to precisely cut and remove portions of foam in order to form text, indentations and protective compartments in the foam. While such containers are typically light and suitable for transportation of small items, the foam containers are not transparent, and do not readily permit interconnecting or interlocking of the foam containers in interlocking modules.
A modular display case is known that includes a base, a top, and foldable outer wall with a door for placement of objects in a cavity for display. The modular display case and a pedestal for the modular display case can be assembled manually with or without fasteners, and can be folded flat for packaging, shipping, and storage of the modular display case.
A geometric toy construction system is also known that includes flat, polygonal construction pieces with edgewise connectors that can be snap-fit together edge-to-edge to form two or three dimensional structures that can rotate about an axis of interconnection. Attachment sites accommodate flexible pipes that interconnect with one another, with a soft, pliable ball member, and with elastic bands that can be secured between attachment sites.
A ball and socket joint incorporating a detent mechanism also is known that can be used in flexible supports to hold and support items such as lamps, tools and faucets. Another ball joint coupling assembly is known that permits universal movement and positioning of an object with respect to a vertical support shaft, and that permits quick release and locking action, using a ball that is captured between annular jaw portions of a housing and a piston, with locking action being provided by gripping engagement of a piston jaw portion and a housing jaw portion.
A modular display case is known that includes one or more “C”-shaped frame members having a front face selectively enclosed with a window, and having grooves and bosses on an inside bottom surface for displaying model train components. The frame members each have a tongue feature and a locking structure that can be slidably engaged together to join the frame members end-to-end, and a second locking structure on a bottom surface and a corresponding locking structure on a top surface allow the frames to be connected vertically together. An expandable modular display case also is known that includes one or more L-shaped members having a tongue feature on a back edge and a groove on a back edge of another member for coupling the backs the members together.
A modular portable collectibles storage and display case for collectibles mounted on a base also is known that allows identical cases can be secured together, either stacked vertically or and horizontally side-by-side, and linked by a releasable hinge on each side, allowing the cases to open to display the collectibles. Another modular display case system also is known that includes side walls and a door formed of glass panels having side edges fastened together.
It would be desirable to provide interlocking panels that can be assembled into modular structures, and that can be made of transparent, lightweight materials that can be assembled into interlocking modular structures such as modular display cases to allow viewing of items placed in such modular display cases. It would be desirable to provide interlocking panels that can be assembled into modular structures that can be removably connected together by snap fit or pressure fit assembly, without the need for mechanical fasteners such as screws or bolts, and without the need for glue, adhesives or thermal bonding. It would also be desirable to provide interlocking display case modules with ferromagnetic targets attached to a layout or base panel allowing objects such as models or other display items for display, transport or storage to be magnetically secured within such interlocking display case modules, to allow such models or other display items to be safely secured a sufficient distance from the interlocking panels from which the modular structures are constructed to provide a safety zone surrounding the models or other display items. The present invention meets these and other needs.